


Fifteen Thousand

by Eiravanora



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiravanora/pseuds/Eiravanora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 15K</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Thousand

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and fun fic that I did for Fanfiction Amino weekend challenge. The theme is 15K.

"You don't have 5000 followers!" Darcy said to Peter indignantly, while rolling her eyes.

 

"I do too!" Peter replied defensively, almost hurt that Darcy thought he had lied to her.

"Show me," she demanded.

Peter handed her his phone, opened to his Instagram profile. Her eyes widen in disbelief but only for a second before it went back to being uninterested and unimpressed with the world.

It was a quiet day at the Avengers Compound. Peter had already started his internship and was suppose to work closely with Tony that day. But there was a change of plans when Jane dropped by unexpectedly to discuss a couple of things with Dr. Banner. Naturally, Tony had to be in the discussion as well. So Peter decided to hang with Darcy instead at the lounge. Bucky was the only other person there when they arrived and it didn't seem like they were bothering his reading much, so they decided to just stay.

"How is it that you have more followers than me? It's the internship, isn't it?" she accused. "You work for Stark Industries while I work for Jane."

Darcy started scrolling through his gallery and frowned. "You don't even post any pictures of _anyone_! I've posted pictures of the God of Thunder himself, why don't I get that many followers?"

"You posted pictures of Thor?" Peter asked. "Didn't Mr. Stark get you to sign off on a contract that prevents you from doing that? Personal life and all. I know I had to."

"Well......" Darcy flinched, "They're not exactly of Thor...."

"Lemme see." Peter snatched his phone back from her and switched over to her Instagram account. He started laughing as he scrolled through her gallery. "A lock of blonde hair? A shoulder? A big toe? How do we know that's even Thor's? It could be anybody!"

Peter started rolling on the floor laughing out loud as Darcy grumbled telling him to shut up. "If it makes you feel any better," Peter continued after he was able to control his fits of laughter, "once, I posted the Captain's elbow by accident and I got close to a thousand likes in an hour."

Darcy stared at him. "How was that suppose to make me feel better?"

Peter just shrugged. Bucky's ears twitched a little at the mention of _the captain_ , but his nose remained buried in the book.

"Hey Bucky," Darcy called out. "How many followers do you have on Instagram?"

Bucky finally looked up from his book after being addressed for the first time. "What the hell is 'Iss-a-gram'?"

"Ins-ta-gram. It's a social media thing. You post pictures, people 'Like' them, leaves snarky comments." she continued offhandedly.

"People who?" Bucky asked, putting his book down, showing genuine interest. He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the the others at the sofa.

"Just people who follow you," Darcy replied.

"I think I would know if I'm being followed," he frowned, a little confused and frustrated, wondering if there really were people following him.

"No, no Sergeant Barnes. Not literally following you," Peter explained. "Following your activity on Instagram. Like when you post a picture, your followers can either comment on it or 'Liked' it." Peter showed him how the app works on his phone. "See, this was what I posted this morning and already I have over 50 Likes."

"I've seen this before," Bucky suddenly recalling something. He pulled his new StarkPhone out of his pocket and started tapping and swiping on the touch screen. "Instagram. I have it. Natalia set it up for me. Thought it would be good for the public to know a little bit about me and what I do on a normal day. Might change their mind about the whole assassin thing."

"That's good PR," Darcy commented. She was nodding her head, genuinely impressed.

"Looks like I have 15," Bucky finally said. Darcy tried to stifle a laugh and ended up snorting. Peter held out his hand, asking Bucky permission to take a look at his profile.

"Holy shit! You have 15...." Peter started stammering. "...I can't believe it." He turned the phone and showed the screen to Darcy whose jaw simply dropped. Her eyes looked like they were about to roll out of their sockets.

"Fuck!" Darcy exclaimed when she finally found her voice.  She grabbed the phone from Peter's hand to see if she was looking at it right. "Fucking shit! I don't fucking believe it! You have Fifteen THOUSAND followers!? _Fifteen Thousand_? And you've only posted _one_ picture? ONE FUCKING PICTURE!? This is unfair, this is so unfair. I'm the one with the boobs!"

"Maybe you could try posting a picture of your boobs," Peter chuckled but quickly wiped the smile off his face when he saw the way Bucky eyeballed him for making that rude remark. Peter mumbled an apology before lifting the phone from Darcy and returned it back to Bucky, who was still frowning, trying to process the whole thing. He looked at his phone which was opened to the only picture that he had on his Instagram. The caption was, 'Reunited, and it feels so good' with a heart at the end of it, followed by a bunch of number signs and words that he just can't be bothered to decipher. The picture was of him and Steve. He loves that picture.

"So..." he started, looking at Peter and Darcy with raised eyebrows, "15000 is good?"

**Author's Note:**

> So thats all. Thank you for reading and leaving kudos!


End file.
